The Spy Who Shagged Me
by moonstar5429
Summary: AU Naruto is a elite agent who's new mission is for him to find out who Itachi Uchiha is working for but he didn't think he would fall for the his brother,Sasuke. That damm teme!. NaruSasu


AN: Not much to say but that I'm back. I thought that since I'm not gonna do much on my summer vacation I should take writing back up again. So enjoy please!

And if anyone is interested in beta for me contact me in a PM! I really am searching for one.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto okay or the CIA.....

Pairings: Naruto/Sasuke

Chapter 1

"But sir...." Naruto answered darkly as he address his superior. He didn't like this idea one bit. How in the hell was he suppose to take on this assignment. The _idea _was that he was suppose to find out where Itachi Uchiha's contacts. Apparently, the CIA found a lead in the black market that linked into terrorism against the government.

"Agent Kyuubi, this is a direct order and you will proceed with this mission". leader eyebrows flared up as his anger rose. No one dared mess with the leader when he was angry. Some says that when the leader anger has reached a limit he does weird stuff. The rumors of course were true, as Naruto experienced them first handed when he was recruited by the leader. Naruto gulped as he remembered the experience. He didn't want it to happen a second time.

" Leader I understand I will take on this mission for the sake of the country". Naruto declared as the leader claped his hands in victory. Naruto muttered words that a school child shouldn't hear. The leader then explained what he would do, where he would live and what school he would go to.

" After all the missions I could have gotten, why do I have to pose as a high school student". Naruto rolled his eyes as he wonder what 'high school' life was like. He never went to high school because when he graduated from junior year, he went straight into boot camp for 'special training'.

_Special training my _ass. He thought.

His training consist of waking up early in the morning before the sun rose. Which took Naruto a long time to get use to. Had to have a strict diet. No ramen. It was hard to give up but was worth it. One time, he went with out a shower for days because they had to survive the outdoors, if the enemy dropped you in a forest or worst the jungle how would you survive.

* * *

Time Skip

First days of school was always a thing Sasuke hated the most. But this year, Sasuke was actually happy because it was his senior and that meant no more high school. Sasuke would be able to move to New York to pursue his painting,pencil and charcoal drawings. That's why his fingers were always dirty. And the way he dressed was different to. His family would never allow him to follow his dreams. They always talked about the family company but it was mostly his father. His father always told him, why couldn't he be more like Itachi. Itachi was always the best at what he did. He graduated at the top of his class, had his parents always giving him want he wants. Sasuke didn't want to be like Itachi he wanted to be is own person. He was always tired of the fact that his father always _said" Why couldn't you be more like Itachi" or " Why are you so blind that you would give up running the company with your brother to follow a silly dream that never would exist if we weren't cursed with a bastard son like you!!"._

Sasuke looked up as the traffic light it said red and crossed the street. He hated how his family wouldn't get him a car until he took over the company with Itachi. So now he's stuck with walking all the way to school. Sucks.

Then the wind picked up and he struggled to get his get his schoolbag closed as his art supplies fell out on to the streets. He ran to pick them up failing to see a car approaching him. He blacked out as someone screamed for help.

* * *

Naruto stared at the black haired boy. He just hit some kid and now he was in trouble if leader heard about this. Naruto checked for a pulse it was there but was a bit shaky. The kid had a cut on his forehead but wasn't any thing too serious. It was amazing how this kid was still alive after a hit like that. Naruto lifted up the kid, laying him in the back sit carefully not to damage his bruised body. Naruto then ran around to the driver's seat and drove off to his apartment. First days of school were always a drag.

XXX

On his way to his house Naruto called his grandmother Tsunade. She was a private doctor who loved to drink alcohol. She had over twenty-five years of experience and seen a lot despite her being a old granny.

" Sorry, brat but I'm busy with a few things now" Tsunade replied even before Naruto got the chance to say a 'hello'.

"Old granny I just hit a kid with my car and you know, if my bosses find out I'm skinned alive" Naruto gripped the steeling wheel out of desperation.

Naruto heard silence and then a sigh and Tsunade smirked into the phone and said" Okay brat I'll help you out but you owe me one".

Naruto gritted his teeth together and muttered" Old granny that loves money".

XXX

Naruto rested the kid on his bed and studied him a bit. The kid had black hair almost blue that was shaped in a weird way. His skin was paler than the normal teen he ever saw. He wanted to touch his skin to see if his theory was actually true. He looked down at his clothes and saw that they were silky.

_The kid must be rich then._ Naruto observed him even more as he touched the kid's face. His fingers traced over the black haired boy's eyes then to his nose and finally to his lips. Naruto gasped.

_His lips are so soft._

Then the door bell rang and Tsunade rushed in to look at her patient.

XXX

Naruto listened as Tsunade explained to him about the kid. She said that he would be fine and that all he needed was rest. She also said that if he started to get a high fever then Naruto should put on a cold towel on his forehead. She took care of his cut a put ointments and bandages on it.

Before she left she joined him in the kitchen and gave him a stern look " Naruto what brings you to Indiana last I heard from you, you were in New York with your partner friend".

Naruto grabbed a bowel to eat on some cereal, took out some milk and started to chew down on some cereal and waited until he was finished before answering.

" His name is Gaara and we were partners on a temporary mission that was until he turned his back on me and became a rogue".

Tsunade eyes widen but remained calm "But that still doesn't answer my question that I asked you".

Looking up from his bowel Naruto looked at her and blinked " It doesn't".

She watched as he began to wash the dishes before she growled" Fine Brat! You don't have to say anything but I will find out because you will surely mess up as you always do".

Then she left.

XXXX

Naruto carried a cold towel with water to his room because the kid's fever was getting higher. Naruto placed the cold towel on the kid's forehead as he began to squint his eyes.

The kid sighed in protest as his eyes took longer for him to open them. Naruto saw this reaction and got up to close his curtains.

" Where am I??" the low voice said.

" Your at my house because I hit you with my car". Naruto stared at the kid. The black haired teen looked to be about 17 or 18 year old.

The kid tried to sit up but it took him longer than he probably would have if he wasn't injured.

" I would have taken you to the hospital but I figured you wouldn't want to go to a place like that". Naruto arched his eyebrows as he saw that the kid looked at him with a blank expression.

" What time is it". the kid asked him as he searched with his eyes for his stuff.

" It's almost three". Naruto looked at this kid curiously as he tried to get up but his legs gave out on him and he was heading for the floor. Naruto rushed to stop his fall and grabbed the kid.

XXX

Sasuke expected to hit the floor with even more sores on his body but opened his eyes to see the strange man to be the one to hit the floor with his back. Sasuke mouth formed a circle and pink colored his cheeks. The position they were in made Sasuke think dirty thoughts. The strange man who had blond hair stared up at him and his eyebrows arched up once more. "Naruto" The blond whispered to him.

Sasuke stared back and wondered what he was saying." What??". Sasuke stiffened not expecting for him to say that.

" I said my name is Naruto". Naruto greeted him with a cheerful smile. Sasuke got up and helped Naruto up and raised his hands looking at Naruto to shake it.

"Sasuke".

Naruto accepted it.

* * *

AN: Well tell me what you think of this story! Please review if you liked it and want me to write more. It's good to be back on again.

Bye for now,

moonstar


End file.
